19 August 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-08-19 ; Comments *Peel returns after having a fortnight's holiday in France. "I read in the papers a few months ago that all of the smart people had moved on to Italy and other places and moved away from the Dordogne. So we thought, this is the time to go to the Dordogne, and this turned out to be the case. And we had an excellent time. I look like a Greek god of course- fat and bald, as most of them were." *Peel had met Charlie Gillett at the Big Chill Festival. "I was very pleased because I got to meet up - which I far too rarely do - with Charlie Gillett, who is a man I admire enormously. Envy, actually, I have to say, because we've grown old together and Charlie looks kind of craggy but he looks great. He's got a mass of silver hair he just looks like he used to when he was in his twenties but older. Whereas I look like a pudding. So I look at him and think why couldn't that have happened to me?" *Peel had played a DJ set at the Big Chill Festival. He says that he enjoyed it, but burst into tears at the end, something he says he's increasingly prone to as he's grown older. *He plays the Wilbert Harrison track after it came up in conversation with the Black Keys after they'd played at Peel Acres on 31 July 2003, the last show he made before his holiday. *Mentions in passing Liverpool's opening match of the season, a 2-1 defeat away at Chelsea. He wasn't impressed with the quality on show: "I don't think it's going to be causing panic at Highbury or Old Trafford or indeed anywhere much really." *Mentions a forthcoming live appearance he'll be making at Fabric on 17 September, then later corrects the date to 17 October. "It's a good thing somebody knows what I'm doing anyway. Certainly isn't me." Sessions *Broadcast, #3. Recorded 2003-07-24. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Kid 606: Metal Without A Cause (LP - Tigerbeat6: Paws Across America) Tigerbeat6 *Thermals: It's Trivia (LP - More Parts Per Million) Sub Pop *Luke Vibert: Synthax (LP - YosepH) Warp *Broadcast: Pendulum (Peel session) *Wilbert Harrison: Let's Stick Together (LP - Lovin' Operator) Charly *Black Keys: No Trust (EP - Have Love Will Travel) Fat Possum *Nemesis: No Good (12") Bang On *Michael Hurley: Lily Pads Upon The Pond (LP - Hi-Fi Snock Uptown) Raccoon *Sin Of The East: Shifter Car (CDR) White Label *Beenie Man / Ms Thing: Dude (7") Mad House *Broadcast: Colour Me In (Peel session) *Fuck...I'm Dead: Gore Ridden (LP - Fuck...I'm Dead Vs Engorged) No Escape *OVe-NaXx: Wabisabi Violence (LP - Bullets From Habikino City) Soot *Melt-Banana: A Hunter In The Rain To Cut The Neck Up In The Present Stage (LP - Cell Scape) A-Zap *Jack Hylton: You're Blase (78) Decca (Pig's Big 78) *Coachwhips: I Put It In, Way Down South (LP - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *'Unknown': September (12") White Label *French: The Pines (LP - Local Information) Too Pure *Broadcast: Minim (Peel session) *Black-Eyed Snakes: Chicken-Bone George (LP - It's The Black-Eyed Snakes) Chairkickers Music :Starts playing 'If You Could' by Neulander, track two on the EP. (Wrong Track Moment) :JP: "Things have gone so swimmingly up till this point, too." *Neulander: Sex, God and Money (EP - Neulander) Ochre *RJ Valeo: Dashi (CDR) Type (Peel mistakenly believes the artist is called Type) *Joe Tex: The Love You Save (May Be Your Own) (LP - The Dial Records Southern Soul Story) Kent :(JP: 'Now how much of a treat out of ten is that? There's an awful lot of people who made music as good as that who only made one or two singles and when you think that Mick Hucknall has made something like 24 LPs... I don't know why I pick on him. Well I do actually, because he was amazingly rude to me once and I carry a grudge, I'm not ashamed to admit it.') *Half Man Half Biscuit: Tending The Wrong Grave For 23 Years (EP - Saucy Haulage Ballads) Probe Plus *Dougal & Gammer: Higher Than Heaven (12")' Essential Platinum *Broadcast: Sixty Forty (Peel session) *Beenie Man: Gal Dem Ignition (7") Top Brass *Million Dead: Charlie And The Propaganda Myth Machine (LP - A Song To Ruin) Integrity/Xtra Mile File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20030819.mp3 *b) John Peel (Broadcast Session) 24.07.03 ;Length *a) 2:00:47 *b) 00:04:03, 00:03:03, 00:02:53, 00:04:25 ;Other *a) Thanks to B! *b) Session tracks with links - 320 kbps (zip file) ;Available *a) John Peel 2003-06 and mooo *b) Life Has Surface Noise Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Wrong Track Moment